More Than One Type of Magic
by Sweetpup
Summary: This is a Charmed crossover, right now its PG13 but it may change depending, This is my own idea about what would happen if these two worlds met the Charmed ones are asked to come and teach at Hogwarts, see who has new powers and what happens when learnin
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- Well as you all know these characters are not mine, I do not own the Charmed characters or the Harry potter characters and if I did would I really spend my time writing fanfics about them honestly. 

Albus Dumbledore walked briskly through the hall of Hogwarts castle on his way to his own office. He had just come from a meeting with his staff members, leaving them under Minerva's control while he returned to his office for a meeting of his own.  He would be returning to the meeting with his staff once he dealt with his own. He approached the gargoyle that was placed outside the entrance to his own office. He paused only long enough to say "Kit Kat" which was the password for now. The gargoyle sprang to the side allowing Dumbledore to walk through and to enter the staircase that was rising up to the entrance. He opened the door and walked over to his desk saying a quick hello to Fakes. He had just set himself down in his chair when a sparkling array of blue and white lights appeared revealing a  man, in is 50's with a grey beard.

"Hello sir" said Albus

"Hello Albus" he said taking a seat 

"Sir I …"

"Albus, I know I maybe an Elder but please call me Jonathan or John"

"Yes well Jonathan I wanted to talk to you about you brining a group of your witches here to help out, teach and help protect our students from Lord Voldemort".

"Of course Albus and I would not send you any but the best, so that is why I want you to call on the Charmed ones"

"Thank you Jonathan, this will help us a lot"

"Well its not only for you, we believe your Voldemort has joined forces with the source and not only that we have detected some very powerful Wiccan powers here so we want our girls here to start training your student to do magic without wands but only those from the 5th year and up"

"Yes that is what I was think as well" said Dumbledore "We will come up with other subjects for these girls to teach and that way they can become members of the faculty and easily protect the students, one student above the others" 

"Wrong three, not only your Harry Potter but his friends Hermione and Ronald as well, all three of them have very strong Wiccan powers and could very well be the next group of Charmed ones but for Britain, of course" said Jonathan as he began to rise

"Really well I am glad that you feel as I do and I will go as inform my staff" said Dumbledore as he to rose.

"Goodbye" said Jonathan as he orbed out. Dumbledore exited his office and returned to the great hall where he would be informing his staff of the new members to come. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore opened the door to the Great Hall letting it close behind him, he had been gone for half an hour and had left Minerva McGonagall to go over all the rules they had to follow, it was procedure even through every teacher had been there before. 

"Albus, we've just finish and everyone was about to go" said Minerva as he approached

"Well we have a few more things to take care of" he said ignoring the moans and groans coming from his staff, they may be teachers but when the student weren't around it didn't stop them from acting like children.

"I would like to announce that we will have 3 new teachers joining us this year and they will be hopefully attending the next meeting, the Charmed Ones are coming"

"Albus the Charmed ones are just a myth" said Severus Snape 

"No they are not Severus, they are three very powerful Wiccan witches who will be coming here to teach"

"And what exactly would they be teaching?" question a very small wizard who was seated on a few large books, known as Professor Flitwick. 

"Well I have come up with some new classes, one of them will obviously be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and I've come up with two classes that I believe will be of great importance. Wiccan evils and creatures and Wiccan magic's which will include their potions and spell writing above many other things" said Albus just waiting for what he knew was about to come.

"Potion Albus you know that, that is my subject what can they teach the student that I can't?"

"A lot Severus, it is a different style of potion making but it will take over a few time slots that you have with the 5th, 6th and 7th years" said Dumbledore.

"And who will be taking these subjects?"

"I have not yet decided, I want to talk to them first, meet them so for now this meeting is over and at the next they will come" said  Dumbledore. The rest of the faculty rose and left leaving only Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall behind.

"All I can say Albus is that I hope you know what you're doing!" said Minerva before she turned and left as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"PAIGE HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE" said Piper as she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. There was a sparkling of blue and white and it slowly change to form the shape of the tall, red headed witch named Paige Matthews. 

"I'm here lady stop you're yelling," said Paige as she reached passed Piper for one of the freshly made blueberry muffins. She was about to take a bite out of her fresh muffin buts stopped with the muffin half way up to her mouth.

"Umm Piper did we get a pet owl and someone forgot to tell me?"

"What? Paige what are you talking about?" asked Piper her hands on her hips. Paige lifted her arm and point over Piper's shoulder; Piper looked behind her and jumped backwards when she came face to face with a rather large barn owl that had come in through the open kitchen window. It sat on the counter one leg sticking out to the two girls and on its leg a parchment was tied. 

"What do we do?" asked Paige giving the bird an odd look on confusion, the owl responded to her question, it seemed by sticking out it's leg further and giving a rather annoyed hoot.

"I think it want us to take the parchment" said Piper "you do it" 

"No way I don't want that thing to try and bite me!"

"Paige orb it, you don't even have to go near the bird".

"Oh right ok PARCHMENT" Paige said, the parchment the because a bunch of blue and white lights that formed in Paige's hand as the parchment. Paige unrolled and her and Piper read the message.

Dear Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews

My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am writing to the Charmed Ones to ask that you come to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I ask that you come to our school to become teach our student. I have already spoken to one of your Elders and they agree that it is best that you come considering the circumstances that have arrived. There are three classes that need teachers, Defence against the Dark Arts, Wiccan evils and creatures and Wiccan magic. We ask that you send your response back with the owl that brought this one. If you will agree to come I would like you to meet me at a pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron. I ask that you bring all the belongings that you wish to take along with you to the school. I know that Piper Halliwell has a husband and a son who are both more than welcome to come along to the school. I ask that you do come to help us and ask that you let me know.

Sincerely yours

        Albus Dumbledore

        Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

"Hey guys what are you reading?" asked Phoebe as she entered the kitchen, Paige hand Phoebe the letter and as she was reading it Piper went Wyatt who was in the den and brought the him into the kitchen.

"Well I think that we should talk to Leo about this," said Phoebe 

"Yeah I agree," said Paige "LEO" she called. Leo orbed in and turned to the three girls

"We need to talk"

"Yeah" said Piper "We got a very interesting letter today"

"Oh its already arrived?"

"What you knew about this?" questioned Phoebe

"Yeah the Elders want you to go to Hogwarts and I think it might be a good idea, they said the headmaster will tell you everything else you need to know when you meet him".

"So we don't have a say in this?" asked Paige 

"Well you do really but the Elders think is best considering everything"

"Everything what Leo? What aren't you telling us?" asked Phoebe. 

"That the new source has a new ally, that this really powerful guy Lord Voldemort has now joined forces with him"

"WHAT" cried the three sisters "There's a new source"

"Yeah I think its best if you do go and it could help them a lot in protecting their students"

"Hey its fine with me if we go what about you guys?" said Paige 

"Fine with me Phoebe?"

"Well what about my job at the paper?" asked Phoebe

"Well you could see if you could get a leave of absence," said Leo

"Yeah I guess I'll figure it out," said Phoebe

"So we're going to England," said Paige

"Yeah I better start packing," said Piper 

"And I'll write the letter back to this Dumbledore dude" said Paige reaching for a pen and a piece of paper.

~yeah the first chapie : D I hope you guys like this and please review pleasepleaseplease

Ok I'm done begging 

             LUV ya eh! Sweetpup


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- Well as you all know these characters are not mine, I do not own the Charmed characters or the Harry potter characters and if I did would I really spend my time writing fanfics about them honestly! Thanks to everyone who review and I think you'll find that I might just still have a few tricks up my sleeve, heeheehee. (or I hope I do at least) any who enjoy and do please review :'( 

Piper stood over top of the suitcase that were laid out on her bed, Wyatt was asleep in his crib, Leo had been called away just when she needed his help most, figured, and Paige and Phoebe were packing as well. Piper was the only one who had to pack for more than one person so both Paige and Phoebe had finished their own packing and were working on the magic supplies. She slowly went over everything in her mind about what she needed, she knew if she forgot something she could always get Leo or Paige to orb her back but she did not want the hassle. The house had been her first concern and had left her credit card with Darryl so he could pay the bills until dad got here, he had agreed to stay and take care of the house. She just finished packing the last item into the third and final suitcase and was planning to go back down stairs to help Paige pack up the potion ingredients.  

"Piper" said Leo from behind causing her to jump slightly.

"Leo you scared me," she hissed, keeping her voice down so not to wake Wyatt.

"Piper the elders have some else that they want me to tell you so lets get Phoebe and Paige"

"Great more instructions" said Piper as she turned and followed Leo out, "you go get Phoebe, she's in the attic, I'll get Paige and we'll meet in the living room."

Leo orbed upstairs and Piper ran down the stairs to the kitchen, as she entered she saw Paige standing over a large box putting in another bottle of, well some green liquid that Piper couldn't tell from here.

"Hey Paige Leo has something that he wants to tell us in the living room"

"Okay then, what more orders from THEM" she said sounding so annoyed that Piper just had to laugh, "as if we don't have enough to do"

"Yeah I know," said Piper still chuckling to herself as they headed to the living room. Phoebe was already sitting on the couch and Paige and Piper sat down beside her, Leo was in front of them standing up.

"So the Elders told me that one of the reasons that they wanted you to go is because they want you to protect the students…"

"Yeah Leo, we already know this, what else do they need us to do?" asked Paige

"They also want you to teach these three students more than any of the others, apparently they are like the charmed ones for Britain"

"So wait, what? There's another three sisters over in Britain that are suppose to be "Charmed Ones" too?" asked Phoebe

"Well yes and no, they're not related and only one of them is a girl, the other two are guys, but we believe that they are friends"

"So who are they? What are their names?" asked Piper

"Well they didn't tell me that, all they said is that they are all in the same house, they are in their 6th year and they want you there to train them for the possibly the next two years but this one at least. Apparently they are very well known in the school and that's all I can say"

"Great we have to find them too excellent!" said a very sarcastic Paige, "well I'm going to go finish packing and I think that we should order in for pizza tonight" she said standing up and pursing her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a bright morning and Phoebe and Piper stood down stairs waiting for Paige who was just grabbing the bag that Phoebe had left in the attic that had the book in it.

"I can't believe that you left the book up there Phoebe," said a very annoyed Piper

"Look Piper I'm sorry but you know I've just been so out of it lately and quite frankly I'm worried"

"Worried about what?" asked Piper

"Well Piper here we are going to teach at a school with kids from ages 11 to 17 and all their different emotions, that's not going to be fun and I can't control  this whole empathy thing, so I was think, maybe I should not teach and just lock myself in some room some where"

"Phoebe that's nonsense you'll be fine"

"Yeah well if I start attacking the students, I'll blame you"

"Ok I'm here," said Paige who had just orbed in

"ok LEO WE"RE READY" shouted Piper as her husband orbed in she shifted Wyatt to her other hip. Leo took most of the bags with him, Paige and Phoebe orbed there together with the few remaining bags and Piper held Wyatt and a few other odds and ends and said "Wyatt, can you follow daddy?" and with that the group disappeared from the house and the country. 

The group landed out side in a small little alley outside the back of a door, they knew instantly that they were in London because it was of course, it was raining.  

"Great, I just got my hair done" complained Paige as they ran for the back door, as the door opened they entered a dark room that had a lot of people in very strange clothes. They walked slowly though the crowd until they came to an empty corner out of the way.

"Leo how are we suppose to know what this Professor Dumbledore looks like?" asked Piper

"I know what he looks like," replied Leo scanning the room.

"Oh, these mistrust, people don't like us," said Phoebe who was grasping Paige's arm

"Ow Phoebe, your hurting my arm"

"Oh sorry Paige" said Phoebe as she removed her grasp of Paige's arm.

"There he is" said Leo pointing to an elderly man sitting in the corner both with a large beard, a long robe and a pair of small spectacles.   The group made their way over to his table along with all their belongings, Dumbledore stood as he saw the group moving towards him.

"Hello, are you Professor Dumbledore?" asked one of the three girls, the one who had a young baby boy balanced on her hip.

"Yes I am, and you must be the Charmed Ones, please sit" they all slide into the booth to begin talking.

"I'm glade that you agreed to do this and I think that you will be very pleased with some of the ideas that we came up with," said Dumbledore.  "As you know I have already come up with three positions for you to teach, Defence against the Dark Arts, Wiccan evils and creatures and Wiccan magic."

"And who is going to teach each of these subjects?" asked Paige

"While after doing my own research I felt that the best roles would be if Piper taught  defence against the dark arts, Phoebe should teach Wiccan evils and creatures and Paige should teach Wiccan magic. Now we have a lot more to talk about," said Professor Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron sat at the Weasley's kitchen table drinking their orange juice as Hermione came down the stairs. She had already eaten breakfast and came down to see if the boys were done. She was just about to say something when a large barn owl bearing three letters with the Hogwarts seal came in.

"Oh look our school letters are here," she said grabbing them and handing Harry and Ron their letters before tearing into her own. 

"Oh wow we have three new subjects this year, and one of them will take away from our double potions teaching us a different style of potion making"

"What less Snape yes, I knew this would be a good year," said Ron

"Yeah a great year" said Harry, ~how can it be a great year if Sirius is gone? ~ thought Harry

~There we go, another chapter done and I hope you guys like, please review since clearly you already read 

Luv. Sweetpup~ 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Now what can I say beside the fact that these characters aren't mine, duh!!!!! If they were why would I be here writing fanfics. Oh well if you want to believe these characters are mine then I'm not stopping you but I already told you their not. Happy reading8D  
  
AN- By the way in the last chapter Ron talks about less Snape well I totally forgot about OWLS then planned them and got confused and still trying to work it out. But I worked it like this you need two OWLS to take NEWT's potions and Ron only got one so he has no Snape so sorry about that, but both Harry and Hermione do. Heheheh Harry got three in DADA and Hermione got two lol. And Ron got one in Divination lol. Okay sorry about all that I'll try not to mess myself up again but may happen, I can be a bit of a ditz at sometimes :D sorry

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table, Hermione had just handed him his Hogwarts letter before tearing into her own revealing, of course her Prefects badge, Ron to had opened his showing his own badge. Last year Dumbledore had said that he hadn't chosen Harry as Perfect because he thought that Harry wouldn't want the extra responsibility, and maybe he didn't but now without Sirius to turn to Harry didn't want to be separated from Ron and Hermione, they were all he had left.  
  
He looked around the kitchen at his two best friends, like him they had begun to change over this summer. Ron had sprouted up again, now taller than Harry, his face had become slightly more squared off a clear sign of the man that he would come to be in a few years time. His shoulders were, like his face slightly more squared but he still looked like and acted like Ron, as if last year had never happened. Hermione had been off visiting relatives in the States and she had come back changed. However, the biggest change was that her hair had become more controllable and it fell it soft waves, a deep rich brown that fell just below her shoulders. Like his friends, Harry too had begun to change; he was beginning to grow into himself. He no longer looked so lanky and scrawny, he look leaner than before still thin but not quite so thin and scrawny.  
  
"Harry, are you gonna open or letter or stare off in space all day?" asked Ron  
  
"What? Oh yeah right" he replied, Harry opened his own letter, which felt strangely heavy for some unknown reason. He opened it and nearly dropped it in surprise; he reached in and pulled out a prefect's badge. "But how...I mean there's only suppose to be 2 prefects per house per year... right?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Ron, "You think that Dumbledore has made a mistake and sent out one to many?"  
  
"No Ron look at the letter that has been sent along with the prefect badges," said Hermione as she continued to read the letter. Due the true verification last year of the return of Voldemort, we at Hogwarts feel that added protection is needed. In order to provide this we are bring to the school the Charmed Ones from across the ocean. We are also creating new prefect positions to allow more the more qualified students at the school a chance to aid in its protection. These students will work with the Charmed Ones who will attend prefect meetings to aid in the defence of our school and improve their magic skills. We will continue having two fifth year prefects from each house but we will now have three sixth year and seventh year prefects along with the head boy and head girl positions. This will allow us to always have patrols on going in the hall ways after hours." Hermione looked up at the two boys who were both in shock. "It says that patrol groups will be arranged at the first prefect meeting but can you guys believe that?"  
  
"Well," started Harry, "It would explain why he selected me as a third prefect."  
  
"Well now the three of us will be together through everything, plus we also get to work with the Charmed Ones." Hermione cut in.  
  
"Who?" Ron questioned.  
  
"The Charmed Ones, they're three sisters who...in.... legend f-fight against evil force but their as far as I knew were only myth" Hermione seemed to stutter causing Harry and Ron to look at her strangely, Hermione stuttering was not normal. "Oh look there's Ginny."  
  
"Hey Hermione look I got a Prefects badge" said Ginny walking up to the trio who had exited the house.  
  
"Really! That's great Ginny," Hermione said as the Mrs. Weasley made her way over to them.  
  
"So Harry dear, you got the third prefect spot," Mrs. Weasley spoke gleefully. "That's wonderful, the three of you being back together again, lovely. Really, I think that it's a good thing; a little responsibility never hurt anyone. It helps them learn how to make better decisions for themselves, its done Ron a world of good I'm sure".  
  
"Hey" Ron replied as Hermione and Ginny both began to giggle at what Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Well Ron you must admit that you have become a lot more responsible now" she said quite simply, "right now though I have to go and make dinner, tomorrow we'll go and get your books". Both Harry and Hermione we taking different classes than Ron because both of them had received enough owls to take the NEWT courses for potions while Ron had not. The four of them sat down to talk, Harry pretending to be interested in what they were talking about but his mind kept wandering to Sirius. The others had tried to talk to him about it but none of them could understand and Harry continually held his feelings in.  
  
The girls sat in their own common room at the castle, the professor had given them a suit type for a room. When you entered through the portrait of their own ancestor Melinda Warren. They entered into a large room with a fireplace, a large couch, coffee table, a few chairs, desk and a stand for the book of shadows. A small kitchen area for Piper to still be able to do what she loved, cook. There was a large window across from the door and to each side there were four doors. A three of the doors led into bedroom, in Piper and Leo's room had a smaller one off it for Wyatt's nursery.  
  
Each of the girls were working on their own lesson plans. They had decided that because of Phoebe's small problem with her new empathy power it would be best if she worked with someone else there so she and Hagrid were working together for care of magical creatures which now also include Wiccan creatures such as white lighters and leprechauns, mainly good creature. Piper was teaching Defence against the Dark arts for the Wiccan side while they had a new Professor for the regular. Piper would deal with teaching them about utilizing powers they have or potions for protection how to fight different demons. Paige was going to have one of the hardest tasks because she was going to determine which students, if any had Wiccan powers and Leo would help her with that and she would teach them how to make certain potions for vanquishing and write spells even if they couldn't do them. Also how to use potions to make up for not having Wiccan powers, she had, had to learn quickly so they felt she would be good to work with the students trying to learn.  
  
"Well I think that we should get ready and head down to the great hall, Albus said that the students would be arriving at about 5pm and that's in 45 minutes. So the girls each disappeared into their rooms to get ready. Each wore robes over top of their regular clothes; Phoebe wore pale yellow robes with red trim and a red belt. Paige wore a pale pink that she wore open to show a dress that fell knee length flaring slightly going from dark pink at the top to light pink at the bottom. Piper wore a simple deep burgundy robe with bell sleeves, all three decided against the hats. Leo, who had been in their room with Wyatt, wore his White Lighter robes leaving the hood down. A house elf named Dobby had volunteered along with another, Winky to look after Wyatt while they were at the feast.  
  
The four made their way through the halls still amazed at the moving paintings and ghost. Unfortunally for them they ran into Peeves in the halls.  
  
"Well looky here...it's the three newbie's" "What the heck is that?" questioned Paige "I have no idea, should blast it?" Piper asked "That is Peeves," said Leo, "resident poltergeist here specializes in causing problems" "Well aren't you the smart one... how do you feel about water?" he questioned bring out a water balloon. "Don't even think about it, I just put my mascara on" said Paige "Well then," Peeves flung the water balloon at Paige, but before it could hit her, Piper froze it. "You ruined my fun" he whined "Fun? You want fun. How's this for fun? WATER BALLOON" with a quick movement of her hand Paige sent the balloon back at Peeves soaking him. "Paige did you have to make such a mess." Said Piper "Come on he was gonna throw it at us" "Would you two quite that, lets get to the feast make an appearance so I can leave, I don't want to be responsible for attacking any students" exclaimed Phoebe as she continued forward. "About that I've talked to Albus and he said that his potion master Severus Snape might have something to help you, block your powers enough to allow you to only use them when you need them or when you want to" "Really Leo?" Phoebe's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning.  
  
They entered the great hall and walked up to the heads table, there were four empty seats next to one that was reserved for Hagrid and they sat down next to his. All the other seats but one next to Leo at the end were full and it was soon filled by a very Shabby looking Wizard who introduced himself to Leo and the girls as Remus Lupin.  
  
A Few minutes later, a large group of teenagers walked in once they had all taken their seats, Professor McGonagall rose and left the room Hagrid came in and sat down. McGonagall came in with a group of young first years ready to be sorted. The sorting itself was calm for the most part excepted that after the fifth student was sorted Piper had to freeze Phoebe below the neck so she didn't bounce herself out of her seat with the excitement she was feeling from each student, needless to say Phoebe had been getting so very strange looks during those first five. When it was over and Phoebe unfrozen Paige and Piper heard her mutter, "I'm never going to get through this year" causing Paige to choke on the Pumpkin juice she found quite tasty.  
  
"Welcome back to those of you who have returned and welcome to all new comers" began Dumbledore, standing for his yearly beginning speech. "Yes once again I must remind you all that the forest on the school grounds is strictly forbidden. As many of you know we have yet to have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher stay for more than one year in row for quite sometime, so this year I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who worked here three years ago." Dumbledore waited for the cheering to stop before continuing, "This year for 5th years and above we have three new teachers here to aid us in learning a new craft of magic, may I introduce Professor Phoebe Halliwell, Professor Piper Halliwell, Professor Paige Matthew and Professor Leo Wyatt, now I believe the best thing to say is Tuck in everyone." He concluded as food magically appeared in front of everyone and the feast began.

* * *

AN-Whew, sorry 'bout the delay, major writers block and school work and yearbook, did I mention writers block. Man I know this chapter sucks but :P did I mention Writers block :D well you guys out there like please review since if you read this you've clearly already read. Luv ya sweetpup 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Now what can I say beside the fact that these characters aren't mine, duh!!!!! If they were, why would I be here writing fanfics. Oh well if you want to believe these characters are mine then I'm not stopping you but I already told you their not. Happy reading8D

Paige sat behind the desk in her room The Book of Shadows sitting on it along with another book beside it, _Wicca for Beginners_ by Jonathan. It was a book that Leo had brought down from the magic school where the elders were, he had gotten many copies made and there was now one on each desk of the empty classroom around her along with an empty leather bound book with many pages.

"Okay Paige, relax, you can do this, you've fought the source for Christ sakes you can handle a classroom full of teenagers" she spoke to herself. "Teenage with magic and if they're anything like you who hate teachers and will probably try to humiliate you to no end on your first day but relax… okay this isn't working… ummm…LEO." About two seconds later a figure started to emerge from the blue and white orbs and her brother in law stood in front of her dressed once again in jeans and a flannel shirt. Unlike Paige who had to wear robes, she wore a pair of black slacks; a tight white v-neck shirt with her black robes that she left open, her red hair piled on top of her head, in what she hoped was professional enough, considering she never seemed to be able to hold a job.

"What is it Paige? Is something wrong?"

"I can't do this," she stated, standing up

"Sure you can Paige"

"No I can't… I couldn't stand school when I was a student and you expect me to teach and to teach kids with more powers that me," Paige was almost sure she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Paige you're great with kids" Leo started as the first bell rang giving the students notice they had 10 minutes to get to class. (Does Hogwarts have first bell? Do they have a bell? Well now they do :P) "You worked as a social worker for a reason, you're good with people and that includes kids"

"Okay first of all I was an assistant, second these are teenagers… okay, okay I'm calm I can do this" said Paige flipping back to normal.

"Good because I have to go back to Piper, she freaking out worse than you were and still is, so I'll be a little late to help you is that okay?" he asked as the first students began to filter in.

"Okay, I can do this"

"Good and just remember this first class, 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along, so be ready," he said as he orbed out. '_Great'_ thought Paige as she watch three students walk in two boys and a girl, one boy with red hair, one with black and glasses and the girl with, bushy brown hair, an armful of books and a bag also looking to be overflowing with books. _'Mhmmm, I wonder, could those three be the charmed'_ Paige sat on the front of the desk and waited for the rest of the class to enter, which was three more student, a tall blonde boy with and two dopey looking goons beside him, all learning against the door not ready to enter as the last bell rang. "Okay boys, in or out and please shut the door either way" the three regarded Paige and entered kicking the door behind close before taking a seat.

"Good, now on each of your desks are two books, each you will be able to keep, the first is a text book that will aid you in learning this craft, the second is an empty book that you will write in, in my class as well as my sister's classes…"

"Sisters?" said a boy in the front row

"Yes sisters, Professors Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are my sisters… now you will use this book will become your Book of Shadows, its something every witch or wizard needs like this one" she said holding up the book, "Can anyone tell me what a Book of Shadows is? Yes… your name" she asked the girl close to the front whose hand shot up.

"Hermione Granger…a Book of Shadows is a place where witches or wizard write down spells, potion and information about creatures such as demons that is generally passed down through the generation to other who add to it as well. The Book of Shadows is generally only used by good and its equivalent is the Grimoire which evil uses" she finished, Paige was impressed

"Yes, Gryffindor right?" with her nod Paige continued, "5 point to Gryffindor, that is exactly it, you will write in this book, spells, potions and creatures you learn about and well as any of your our spells, which we will be doing very often, its up to you how you set it up. I won't collect it from you but will look at it; much of what you put in it will come from our book, one of the oldest and most complete."

"Why" hissed a voice from the back

"Why what Mr…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and why do we need to keep this why need to how do write spells, we have wands for a reason we don't need to learn this, it's not even really magic, you probably can't even do magic"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you need to learn this because your wand magic doesn't work on demons, you need to protect yourself and learn to channel magic without a tool, a wand and trust me it's real magic and I can magic. I can take your wand from you without even moving," she said pointing to the wand twirling around in his fingers.

"Doubtful" was all he said holding on to his wand a little tighter

"Really" she asked whispering; 'Draco's wand' the moment she did his wand disappeared from his hand and materialized in hers. Draco's mouth dropped in shock; Paige stood and walked to Draco, placing his wand down on his desk she walked back to the front of the room. "5 points off of Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's rather rude and interruptive behaviour, now perhaps we can actually begin today's lesson we'll start with learning about the different materials some spells need to be preformed…" The lesson continued, by the end of the class she had gone briefly over different candles and organic matter that can be used. Demonstrating how if you cut an apple the right way the seeds in the middle form a pentacle, a sign once of good but now evil and with a Loral leaf placed over warded off evil and gave protection. She ended the by assigning them a spell to write, a summoning spell that would allow them to connect directly with the magical plan. She gave them an example using the one that Phoebe had read introducing Piper, Prue and her into the magical world and allowed the charmed ones to continue.

_In this night and at this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient Power._

_Bring your power to we sisters three._

_We want the power. Give us the power. _

Paige dismissed the class and watched as the class left, heading down to their potions class if they had it, she was surprised when Hermione Granger came up to her. "Professor Matthew, I was wondering, I have a Book of Shadows, similar to your, though nowhere near as complete, well actually its my mothers but she gave it to me and I was wondering if I should bring it in."

"That may be a good idea; I would defiantly like to see it."

"Okay" said Hermione as she left the room heading towards potions.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the common room, just coming from Potions to find Ron who had just come form Divination sitting on the couch. They had an hour and a half for lunch before their next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures; they had both Hagrid and the new Professor and were very excited to go to the class. Hermione sat down in "her chair" and Harry joined Ron on the couch.

"So how was Potions? Ron snickered.

"Shut up" was all Harry had to say

"Oh come on Harry, it wasn't that bad, I think that Snape is just more upset that he had some classes taken away then to be able to get mad, besides Ron still has potions. Just he's only taking them with Professor Matthew, remember we have a whole second term in that class just of potions, then next year, they might be having 7th year who didn't take Newts potions this year take regular potions next year, just to give them a little bit more of an advance knowledge of it, whether they really need it or not."

"How do you know this?" asked Harry

"McGonagall told me and Professor Matthew told us about class".

"That maybe true Hermione but its better than Snape" said Ron, "what did you guys think of that class" excitement in his eye, "did you see how she took Malfoy's wand"

"She orbed it," Hermione stated

"Sure she did, but the look on his face was priceless, that goes right up there with the bouncing ferret bit" he replied causing both Harry and Hermione to join him in his laughter at that memory. "Man I'm hungry, lets go down for lunch already." Harry and Hermione agreed running up to the dorms to exchange books and gather other items that they need before returning to the common room where Ron was waiting. They made their way down to the great hall but on the way they were about to turn around a corner when, peaking out from around the corner they saw Professor Matthew rushing down the hall towards her sisters and being who they are they felt that they just had to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe you are not going to believe it, I think I found them"

"Paige? What? Found who?" asked Piper

"That charmed British group, that three that Leo and those guys" she added pointing up, "were telling us about, the two boys, one girl they were like super close and in the 6th, my first class …boy was that interesting" she muttered.

"Are you sure, Paige it's the first day, I mean to find them already" Piper wondered, _things are never that easy._

"I'm sure"

"Maybe Pipe, she's really sure about that, like really sure, Paige your giving me a headache" Phoebe spoke up

"Would you stop with that reading thingy lady, it's freaky"

"Well sorry Paige its not like I can turn it off, and I don't much enjoy it either"

"Would you two stop" Piper started, "please we have enough to deal with, fine well all an eye out and on that group, who are they? What house are they in?"

"They're in Gryffindor, umm names, names, I think the girl is Herm….something Granger and boys don't really remember…umm one has red hair one black with glasses"

"That great Paige really informative, fine we'll keep an eye out" sighed Piper

"I have them next, with Hagrid"

"Yeah I have them afterwards" added Piper, "well check it out later, right know I'm going back to check on Wyatt" and before anyone could say anything else, Piper turned and left heading towards their room. The three listeners look at each other before running down the corridor towards the Great Hall just as Phoebe turns towards the general direction that the three just were.

"What is it?" Paige wondered at he sister's expression.

"It's just I had the strangest feelings, confusion and interest and fear, guilt and grief, grief that felt, buried as if it would just …go away".

"Do you know who it came from" Paige looked around the deserted halls, but no one was in sight.

"No" Phoebe replied, "It came from a few, I'm not sure how many but they're gone now"

Down the corridor, "Did you hear that, blimey, they were taking about us!" Ron exclaimed as all three of them tried to calm their breathing before entering the Great Hall to grab something for lunch

"No really Einstein, I never would have guessed if they didn't say my name, describe the two of you, tell our year and house, not to mention the whole 'three' thing…the question is what do they want?" Hermione questioned more to herself and the three of them put some sandwiches on their plates before sitting down at the end of Gryffindor table, very secluded.

"You don't think that they work for Vol… for you-know-who, do you?" Ron asked casually

"Dumbledore hired them, they can't work for Voldemort, Dumbledore trusts them and we don't even know what they were talking about, it could be training or extra help finding their way around." Hermione was clutching at straws and she knew that but these were The Charmed Ones it was their job to fight evil not fight with evil. "Dumbledore hired them to help train and teach students, Dumbledore trusts them"

"Dumbledore trusted Quirrell the first year too and look where his loyalties lay" Harry snapped, thinking back to his first year and the first confrontation with Voldemort that he could completely remember.

"Harry's right Hermione"

"Yes but not the Charmed ones" she insisted

"How do we know? How do you know Hermione? Do you know something?" Harry turned towards her.

"I…of course… of course not Harry but I just….I mean I can't explain it, I just know" she said before hurrying off down towards Hagrid's hut where the class was going to start in 15 minutes but the trio had decided to go early and see him.

"You think she knows something?" Asked Ron.

"Yes" Harry continued following

"Hey Harry" Harry turned around facing Ron, "Are you okay?"

"Of course" Harry replied curtly before continuing in the direction he had started.

* * *

Up next Phoebe's first class, that can only be trouble.

Authors note.

Mae-E: Thanks for reviewing, to your questions, the first one I realize that she's not suppose to be able to freeze Phoebe but I thought it would be funny and changed it so that if she concentrates on just one witch she can freeze them. To the second question I made a note in the disclaimer, that I removed that I meant to redo but didn't do saying that I was just writing this as if Chris didn't come and Leo didn't become an Elder, it's just easier for me and when I started this I didn't know anything about Chris. Or the fact that he was there son. So I hope that answers the question and again thanks for reviewing.

well I hope you guys like, I'm going away tomorrow and wanted to post this week. Please read and review :D

luv ya sweetpup


End file.
